A Hunter Turned Hunted
by DarkDracania
Summary: D takes a victim and his Noble blood is now fully awakened... forever...
1. Chapter 1, A Hunter Now Hunted

He never thought it would happen... not like this any how... and he could never go back...

'What have I done?'

He thought as he paced the room his eyes still gleaming crimsom, they hadn't faded and probably wouldn't.

'I promised her I wouldn't do this! But look at me now... I have broken my promise... can you ever forgive me mother?'

A girl lay lying on the ground, the blood drained from her... evey last drop of it... the man raced his eyes over her corpse. He couldn't believe he'd given into his Noble blood and had killed her, and worst yet now his Noble blood would not let his human side back out.

The man paced trying to think of what to do when he noticed the sun starting to peck over the hurrizon.

'I'll be hunted now... just like my father... I will no longer get to see the sunlight anymore... it'll burn my flesh'

The man rushed out of the womans house and to a nearby abandoned castle, he had slain the Noble who owned it.

'I am now a Noble... everybody will know I failed to keep my promise... my promise to save all of humanity from Nobles...'

His eyes burned red brightly as he approached the coffin

'I guess I should get in before the sun's up, i'm so tired... it this what being a Noble is like? I'll never love this life... i'll always be a Vampire Hunter... till someday... someone will free me from this reched curse apon my soul'

He slipped into the coffin and shut the lid just as the sun rose, he'd barely made it, but he wanted to see the sun.

'If only I could of been a hunter for another year or so... I didn't want it to ever be this way... but it's to late now... have I become my father? Will I kill people like him now? No... i'll try to restraint myself... I won't allow his blood in my veins to control my mind! I have to hang onto my humanity! I did it back then and I can do it now! Oh but i'm so tired... I have to rest... no one will know it was me that killed that woman... i'll live till night... till they find out it's me... even then I won't be easy to kil... i'll hunt him down when I wake... he'll be so glad... how disgusting... but I have no choice... he can teach me how to live this life... and it'll be safe with him... even if I never wanted this life it's mine now and he is all the help i'll get...'

The mans conciousness faded as sleep pulled him down into it's depths, he was Noble now so he slept during the day.


	2. Chapter 2, Father's Help

He'd arived at his father's castle just on time, he was sertain his father would be happy to see him after so long.

Man:"Is that you, my son? D, is it really you?!"

D:"It's me father..."

Man:"Please... you can call me Dracula now... you're like me now D"

D sighed

Dracula:"What troubles you, my son?"

D:"I'm not sure how to be a Noble father..."

Dracula smilled at this

Dracula:"I'll teach you, if you'll let me"

D:"To be onist I never saw it coming... I knew you'd offer to help... i'm just unsure if I should really stay here..."

Dracula:"My son... you will always be welcomed here! This is your rightful home after all!"

D sighed, he was weiry from the ride here

Dracula:"Let me show you to your chambers, i've had this ever since you where born"

Dracula:"Is it to your liking, my son?"

D nodded

D:"It'll do quiet nicely, thank you father"

With that Dracula left D alone in his new bedroom, he opened the coffin and cringed a little. The inside was orange, he expected it to be red like his fathers, but he was happy with the orange instead. D closed the lid on the coffin and stripped himself of his sword, hat, and coat. He wouldn't need them anymore now that he could no longer hunt the Nobility seeing as how he'd now become one. He sighed a weiry sigh, he wasn't ready to be Noble, not just yet anyways. He scavenged threw the draws of the dressers, mostly they where empty except for one. In it lay black garments and a note, D gingerly picked the note up and read it.

Dear D,

I hope these fit, I wasn't sure of your size because you're still a child as I am writing this to you.

I hope they are to you're liking...

I tried my best

Sincerly,

Dracula

D put the note to the side, and picked up the first article of clothing, it was a shirt it differed from the one he wore now. He liked the way it looked, it remined him of the shirt his father always wore. D slipped off his old shirt and put on the new one and to his surprise it fit.

'I guess he got lucky on the size'

D pulled out the pants and switched them as well, he left his belt with his other gear, he would have to do something with it later. He left his pendant though, he treasured it although it had come from his father. There was one thing left in the draw, it was anothe note, D picked it up and read it.

Look in the cadnet, you may be surprised to see whats in there, open the right side first

D glanced arounf the room to spot a tall cabnet with two doors lenght wise and went to it. As the note instructed he opened the right side first to find a new hat awaiting him.

'Why give me a new hat?'

D gingerly picked up the hat, it was black obviously, but the trim was orange and it had a blue pendent fixed to the side of it. D placed the hat on his head, he kind of missed his old hat. He opened the left side of the cabnet and froze solid at what he saw waiting for him. He didn't even hear his father come into the room

Dracula:"I see you found the stuff I left you"

D nodded

D:"Why is this here?"

D pointed to the sword in the closet it was an elgantly curved longsword like his other but with a dragon on the hilt.

Dracula:"You will need a weapon to protect yourself from humans, will you not?"

D:"But won't it be suspicious of me to have it in plain sight?"

Dracula:"You forget that Noble's don't care and hunters always have the weapons in plain sight. Does it bother you, my son?"

D:"No! No! Not at all father! I like it actually..."

Dracula:"I thought you would"

D picked the blade up and inspected it, it was brand new, he put it on his back like his old one.

Dracula:"Don't forget you're belt"

D picked up the belt that looked like a dragon, his father and dragons he'd never understand.

Dracula:"Sorry if all the dragons make you uncomfrotable"

D shock his head

D:"Why would they bother me father?"

Dracula:"They bothered your mother..."

D smilled thinly at this

D:"Well everybody could tell you I remind them of you"

Dracula smilled thinly at this

Dracula:"Well I guess dragons are one of your favorite animals then"

D shruged

D:"They just don't bother me"

He slipped the belt on, he felt like a hunter still witch made him frown

Dracula:"Whats the mater, my son?"

D looked into his father's red eyes sadly

D:"I don't see why you got me this stuff"

Dracula:"I thought it would make you fell more confrotable"

D did fell more like the Nobility now than a hunter, he couldn't deny that

D:"Well... sort of... I think I might want to change it up a bit in the future"

Dracula:"If thats what suit you them i'm fine with it"

D:"Do you mind if I get some rest? I was a long trip here and i'm wore out"

Dracula:"Go right ahead, you'll probably be hungry when you wake though, i'll be back when you do"

D nodded a thanks and made his way to the coffin and opened it, his father had left the room. He slid inside and shut the lid, surprisingly enough he felt confrotable and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3, Hunger

D awoke to find himself starving, he wanted blood, human blood. He opened his coffin to find his father patiently awaiting him

Dracula:"Morning D"

D:"Don't you mean night D?"

Dracula:"No... that would be silly! Who says good night when you've only just woke up?"

D:"Well it's more of a good night then a good morning, don't you agree?"

Dracula:"I suppose so..."

D:"Lets not worry about it, i'm famished"

Dracula egerly smilled

Dracula:"Then lets not waste any more time!"

D entered the room of the soundly sleeping woman's bedroom, he didn't feel disgust or hatred fo what he was going to do.

Dracula:"You sure you want to do this?"

D looked at his father with his crimsom eyes

D:"Yes"

He replied flatly, then turned to the woman, and approached her, he could smell her blood. Oh how sweet it smelt! He leaned in and sank his fangs into her neck without a moments thought. Oh how sweet it tasted!

Dracula:"Alright thats enough, my son"

D pulled back felling energized

Dracula:"Lets hurry home now"

D nodded

He'd done it again... he'd drank. Oh but how energizing it was! D wanted more! He forced himself not to beg his father to let him feed. He didn't want to risk being caught, he was no longer what he use to be, he is now a Noble.

D paced, he couldn't fall asleep, his mind was racing, and so was his heart, he couldn't sit still. If he did he felt the urge to move, he sighed with annoyance at this, he didn't like being restless.

His father came in,

Dracula:"What troubles you, my son?"

D:"It's nothing"

Dracula:"If it where nothing then you wouldn't be so tense"

D sighed and turned to his father

D:"It doesn't matter now... she probably has forgotten me"

Dracula:"Who?"

D:"Nobody special... it doesn't matter. I couldn't have her then and I can't have her now"

Dracula:"Why not?"

D sighed

D:"I thought I loved her but I just wanted her blood... I don't think she ever really knew that"

Dracula:"That Lang girl?"

D nodded

Dracula:"How about this. Why don't we pay her a visit?"

D looked at his father confused

D:"You mean... you'd let me travel all the way out there just so I could drink her blood?"

Dracula:"If it'll stop you from you're pacing then yes"


End file.
